


Lady Emrys

by NeoCortex



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wish goes a tad bit awry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Merlin stood before Gaius’ looking glass; shock and confusion filling bright blue eyes.

What looked back at the servant was not how he had gone to bed last night.

“ _MER_ LIN!” The Prince’s voice came from the hallway causing the brunette to jump and grab up his bed robe quickly. He’d just managed to get it on and situated when; “Merlin! Wake up you idiot! We’ve not got-“ The Crown Prince of Camelot stopped in his tracks after nearly throwing open the door.

“I’m so sorry Miss, I was looking for my-“ He paused for a moment and examined the sight before him. “Are you alright? You seem lost. I could send for Gaius if you need him?” Arthur offered politely.

“Yes, please. I would greatly appreciate that, Sire.”

And with a nod Prince Arthur turned to leave the room in search of the court physician.

Back in the room a stunned Merlin turned back to the mirror, staring at herself in utter disbelief.

“Oh, this is not good…”

          “Well I’m sure that Merlin is around somewhere, Sire.” Merlin heard Gaius tell the Prince just in the hallway. The servant was standing in the middle of the room now; having moved away from the mirror.

Blue eyes had scanned the sight long enough and had it memorized. A slender body with a naturally narrow waist. Waist length black hair fell in waves- it sort of reminded him of Morgana’s hair- and an ample breast that seemed out of place on that afore mentioned slender body. How had this happened? How had Merlin become a woman? This was not something he had done. Was it? No! Impossible! He’d remember doing something like this. And he certainly wouldn’t have chosen a female form!

“I hope so, we’re supposed to be going on a hunt with the knights and I need him ready to go soon.” They were getting closer and Merlin’s nerves were on edge. “Oh, Gaius, the woman I spoke of, she’s waiting for you inside.” They were at the door!

“Thank you, Sire, and I’ll send Merlin to you as soon as I see him.”

“Thank you Gaius.”

The two men had entered Gaius’ home and stopped just inside the door now. Both stood looking at the female before them. Arthur’s gaze made Merlin feel a slight mix of emotions and Gaius looked at Merlin as if he should know the other.

“What can I help you with, Ma’am?”

“Well, it’s of a personal nature.” Merlin answered with a pointed look at the Prince who gave a slight start and bowed his head, “I’ll leave you to it then.”

With that as Arthur’s goodbye Merlin waited a beat when he was sure Arthur was out of earshot and burst out, “Gaius I don’t know what’s going on!”

“Merlin?” The physician sounded as shocked as Merlin felt, “Good Gods child, what happened?”

“I don’t know, I went to bed last night and I was still me and when I woke up this is what I found!” He was starting to panic slightly. “Gaius what am I going to do? This isn’t a spell of my doing! I didn’t do this; I don’t know what to do!”

“Calm down Merlin, it won’t do any good for you to hyperventilate. We’ll figure this out.”

It was just as Gaius finished those words that Morgana came in followed quickly by her maid Gwen, “Gaius! Something is going to happen to Merlin!” She sounded just as panicked as Merlin felt.

“It already has.” Morgana’s eyes tracked to the voice to see Merlin standing there looking just as her dream had shown.

_~Merlin~_


	2. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fitting with Gwen and Morgana

“Well on the bright side, getting clothes for you to wear won’t be hard.” Merlin gave Gwen a bland look as Morgana’s serving girl now laughed lightly at her own words. “Morgana has several old dresses she no longer wears and I’ve several things that I can alter to fit your new figure.”

Why was she taking this so calmly? She really ought to be freaking out. But instead she was easily taking Merlin’s measurements while Morgana pulled the old dresses that her serving girl had mentioned from her wardrobe. “I think this one might need a bit of fitting in the waist, Guinevere, Merlin is narrower than I through there from the looks of it.” She was holding a red velvet gown at arm’s length and examining it.

“You would be right in that.” Gwen confirmed as she took the measuring tape from Merlin’s waist and walked to Morgana. “But she may make up the difference in the bust.” Both turned to look at Merlin now who was standing on a small pedestal before Morgana’s full length mirror.

The conversation with Gaius had ended in him agreeing with Morgana and Gwen on Merlin going with them so that Gwen could get started on fitting Merlin for new clothes.

“I still don’t understand why I can’t wear my own clothes.” Merlin complained as he- now she- folded her arms over her newly acquired bust. “I’m more comfortable in them anyway.”

“Because Merlin, you may be comfortable in them, but they now don’t fit properly.” Gwen stated as she took the dress from Morgana and walked to Merlin with it. “Arms up.” With a heavy sigh Merlin did as told and closed her eyes as Guinevere slipped the dress over her head settled over and around Merlin’s new feminine frame.

“Arms out, now, please and thank you.” Another sigh and Merlin held her arms out to the sides and then let them fall to her sides as Gwen stepped in front of her to look. “See, I was right, she more than makes up for it in the bust.”

“For that dress we’ll need to get her a corset then.” Morgana was standing with Gwen now and Merlin didn’t like the sound of that.

“A corset?”                          

“No, I don’t think she’ll need one if I bring the waist in right.” They were ignoring Merlin now, “Though it may not be a bad idea to have her fitted for one, just in case.” Gwen looked at her Mistress now, “Do you think Nadine would be able to fit her?”

“I don’t see why not, Merlin could go in with me later today as I’ve got to be fitted for a new one since Uther had that new gown made.”

Was she invisible now? “Why would I need a corset? And for that matter why would I need all of these dresses? I don’t expect to be like this for too long!”

“Merlin, it’s for the time being, you can always get rid of everything after. But in the off chance that you are stuck like this, you’ll at least have some clothing to wear.” Morgana stated this all in a matter of fact tone that Merlin had only ever heard her use with Arthur. “And the corset is to make wearing certain gowns a bit easier and makes for fewer alterations than would be needed otherwise.”

“It will also show off your assets better.” Gwen snickered as she walked around and back behind Merlin. “Okay, let’s get you into something that won’t need altering and you can wear for today.”

Morgana then produced a blue silk dress with sliver trimming from the confines of her wardrobe followed by a green satin with gold piping. “Which one?”

_~Merlin~_


	3. Or as Gently as Morgana can do anything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana breaks it to Arthur.

          “Morgana?” Arthur’s voice sounded from the door as he entered the room after a loud knock. “Morgana, Gaius told me to come see you about Merlin?” The Prince voice sounded questioning to Merlin as Gwen ran a brush through her hair to detangle it. “What’s this about?”

Merlin swallowed a lump in her throat as Gwen patted her shoulder lightly and placed the brush aside. “Relax, Morgana will break it to him gently.” She promised, “Or as gently as Morgana can do anything, really.” Okay that didn’t do much to assure her of anything. Merlin seemed full of sighs as she nodded and let out another while Guinevere pulled the front of her hair back and twisted it into a thin braid to keep it out of the girl’s face.

Morgana could be heard speaking now from the other side of the partition she and Gwen had set up. “Well, do you remember last night? The argument you and Merlin had? The one just as Merlin was leaving the tavern?” That hadn’t been an argument in that sense but still…

“Yes…” Arthur took pause here and Merlin could almost hear him frowning. “I do remember.” As did Merlin…

_The Matron placed a mug of ale in front of Merlin and he handed her two gold pieces in payment as he lifted it to his lips. Looking across the room to where the Prince sat with a few of the knights and some random wench on his lap._

_As the serving boy to the Prince sat at the bar he sipped silently at his drink. Who did that woman think she was? Tomorrow she’d just be another nameless woman that he’d have to usher from Arthur’s bed as he cleaned up after them and contend with a gloating prince as he boasted about how easily she fell for him- like all the ones before._

_The laughter from that same corner snapped him back to the present and he watched as the stupid wench kissed Arthur and the prince kissed back with fervor. Finishing off his ale- the only drink he’d had all night- he placed the mug aside and pushed away from the bar to make his way over to the group._

_He noticed that Gwaine looked up at him as he got nearer and the look on his face must have displeased the Knight because a frown crossed the elder man’s lips as Merlin stepped up and clapped a hand down on the Arthur’s shoulder._

_The Prince pulled away from the very sloppy looking kiss to look blearily up at the brunette, “MERLIN! Join us for a drink!” He was smirking now and Merlin found himself not amused. “Jenaveve here is very friendly, maybe she can be your friend too.” He suggested with a roguish grin that had several of the Knights laughing- save Gwaine and Lancelot- and the woman giggling._

_“I’ll pass Arthur, thanks,” He managed to sound polite at least, “I’m sure you know your way home from here, Sire.” He put a bit of emphasis on the last word, “And I’m also sure that one of the knights can pour you into bed.” He gave a pointed look at the woman and then back to Arthur, “I’m tired.” With that Merlin bid good night to Gwaine and Lancelot and made his way to the entrance hall._

_As the Sorcerer turned away he didn’t see the frown cross Arthur’s lips and the way he pushed the girl from his lap and started after Merlin. It wasn’t until Merlin was in the ivy decorated hallway that he knew Arthur had followed him._

_“Merlin, what’s wrong?” He’d realized- a bit too late- that something was wrong with Merlin as he’d said goodnight. “I thought we were supposed to be out having fun tonight? No Prince and Servant tonight, just friends.” He was a bit confused at Merlin’s reaction. “You’ve been distant all night.”_

_“Arthur, every time we’re supposed to go out as ‘just friends’ I end up_ still _feeling like a servant and not your friend. You treat me the same either way.” Merlin was frowning deeply now, “I just wish…” He paused here and looked away and at the ivy plant that was covering the trellis that lined the hallway._

_“You wish what, Merlin?”_

_“Sometimes, I just wish that- for once- you would look at me differently.” Blue eyes were filled with sadness as he spoke those words._

_Arthur was very confused now as he looked the other over and when it didn’t seem that he was going to say anything Merlin sighed and shook his head, “Look, I’m going home, Arthur, good night.”_

“He said he was going home…” Arthur seemed to be putting something together in his mind for his next words were, “Did he go back to Ealdor?” Merlin thought the Prince sounded slightly panicked and it seemed that Morgana heard that as well.

“No Arthur, Merlin didn’t leave Camelot. But the reason you’ve not been able to find Merlin, is because you didn’t know where to look.”

Oh yes, that wasn’t cryptic at all! Merlin then heard the door of Morgana’s room open then close again and Gaius’ voice floated behind the partition, “I think I’ve figured out what happened. Where’s Merlin?”

Gwen nodded to Merlin now and she stood to follow Morgana’s serving girl into the main of the room. “Here she is Gaius.”

          Arthur’s eyes landed on the dark haired, blue eyed woman in green and felt his jaw drop. “Arthur calmly, please don’t yell, she’s freaked out enough for the both of you.” Morgana’s voice had a strange soothing tone to it that he’d never heard her use.

“Merlin?” The female nodded and started to chew on her bottom lip in what Arthur figured had to do with nerves. “What happened?” She shook her head and that was when Gaius spoke up.

“The argument that the two of you had, I asked Merlin to describe everything about that moment. From the words spoken to the surrounding room.” Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off of Merlin just now so he just nodded and the Physician continued, “Well the area you two were standing was lined with an ivy plant that grows well in dimly lit areas.” Arthur remembered the hallway being lit by only one torch now, “It is sometimes known as the Wishing Vine- the actual name is one that even I cannot pronounce.” Merlin was looking at Gaius and not at Arthur who was still looking at her in utter disbelief.

“Merlin it seems that what you said triggered this magical reaction.” Arthur’s attention now snapped to Gaius, “The Wishing Vine has magical properties in its raw form and if some sort of wish is made in close proximity to the plant then there is some sort of reaction.” Two pair of blue eyes looked at the man with different emotions swirling in their oceanic depths. Merlin with fear and Arthur with confusion and mild anger.

“What was Merlin’s wish that caused this outcome?” Gwen seemed a tad confused as well.

“For Arthur to look at him differently.” Morgana again used that soothing tone that seemed to be for Merlin’s benefit as the newly made female looked at Morgana sharply and the fear in her eyes intensified.

“Merlin, what had you meant when you said that?” Gaius asked and Arthur found himself looking back at his servant again; confusion and frustration evident upon his features.

Merlin was again chewing on her bottom lip and cerulean eyes closed as she shook her dark head. There was no way she was answering that question. Arthur had once said Merlin was a bad liar, so coming up with anything at all would be futile right now. But Arthur just had to speak now!

“Please, Merlin, what did you mean?”

_~Merlin~_


	4. Lady Emrys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther meets the Lady.

          Running.                                                       

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. But Merlin hadn’t counted on Arthur following after, and being faster than her. Though if she was being honest, she really should have known that Arthur was faster than her, he was always ahead of Merlin anytime they were running from something.

So with all of that why the hell had she run?

“Merlin! Stop running damn it!” Arthur’s hand snapped out and caught her elbow pulling her to an abrupt stop and almost causing her to topple over- were it not for his hand on her elbow she surly would have.

“Please, Arthur, let me go!” Her voice sounded panicked as she tried to tug her arm from his grasp.

“Not until you tell me what you meant by what you said, Merlin.” Arthur was using that demanding tone of his again and it took everything in her not to give some snarky reply that would normally have gotten her placed in the stocks or stuck with some punishment.

“No, Arthur, please? Just let go.” The prince was rather stubborn and was still refusing to release her.

“ _Mer_ lin! Just tell me and I’ll let you go.” Oh yeah right! If she told him not only would Merlin get the granted wish, but Arthur would laugh at her and then remind her of her station.

“I’m sorry Arthur-“

“Arthur!” Merlin had never been so happy to hear Uther’s voice in her life. “What’s going on here?” The king came to a stop before them and looked between the pair, “Who is this?” He demanded and both were spared answering by Morgana rushing up.

“There you are, Lady Emrys! I am so sorry to have left you so long, Arthur didn’t scare you did he?” She gently and discreetly pried Arthur’s fingers from around Merlin’s elbow to replace his hand with her own, gently rubbing at the spot, “Uther, this is Lady Emrys, she is from Cenrid’s kingdom- seeking refuge from his apparent tyranny.” The King’s ward looked to Uther beseechingly, “She doesn’t speak much, but what she has told me since I found her can only confirm what rumors we’ve heard as of late.” Arthur was looking at Morgana with such surprise that Merlin almost laughed at the expression.

“Lady Emrys,” Uther bowed his head to her politely, “May I inquire as to where in Cenrid’s kingdom you hale from?”

Ducking her head Merlin blushed a bit and thanked the heavens for her newly acquired silken voice, “Just over the northern borders of Ealdor, My Lord.” She flushed a bit brighter now but kept her head bowed.

As vague as the answer was it seemed to satisfy Uther for he nodded then and spoke again, “Well, Arthur will see that you have favorable accommodations and Morgana I am sure might spare her maid for you should you have need of her. Arthur may even spare Merlin if he’s not got the boy doing some pointless chore to annoy him.”

HA! So Uther thought Merlin’s chores were pointless too! And Merlin was right! They were just to annoy her! Oh, Arthur would pay. Somehow…

She’d figure that out later, for the moment Merlin gave a surprisingly fluid curtsy to the King, “Thank you, My Lord. You are too kind.” He nodded to her, gave an appraising once over that her cheeks flushing almost fuchsia, and left the three of them standing in silence.

“I always knew you were just giving me senseless chores!”

“Oh no you didn’t! You’re just saying that because my father-“

“Enough! Both of you! Arthur, we have to find a room for Merlin to use and then we have to come up with a half believable back story for her.” With Morgana in bossy mode since Uther’s finding them she shoved them both ahead of her and they started down the corridor.

“I still want your answer, Merlin.” Arthur’s words caused a bit of dread to fill Merlin’s stomach, “But we’ll talk later.” His words spoke of finality and promise to do just that, effectively ending any discussion for the time being.

_~Merlin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I have so far that is finished.  
> I am working on the rest now and hope to have it all up soon.
> 
> Please tell me what you all think~
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex


End file.
